Our First Kiss
by LoriLori267
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's first kiss.


**Our First Kiss**

(Ten days after Pain dies)

"It is a beautiful day, too bad I am stuck in here." Hinata said her hospital bed. It has been ten days after Pain almost took her's and naruto lifes. She was unconscious for two days after Pain almost killed her after her confession. Everybody told her that he got so mad after he thought she was dead that he turned into eight tails! From that moment she knew naruto must have feelings for her! She just knew it! But he hasn't come and look at her for the ten days she is here. "I wonder if he's coming to look for me." She thinks everyday to herself. "I know he is."

**Meanwhile:**

Sakura knocked on his door."Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura? Oh, come in! Welcome to my pad!"

After he killed Pain, the people who owned apartments in the village gave him one (showing their gratitude for saving them), It was the luxury apartment. Red curtains all over the windows, fully refurnished, with a full pantry of ramen. To Naruto, he was in paradise.

"Nice pad."

"THANKS! It has a spring in the back and free T.V. and.."

"Naruto, did you visit Hinata yet?"

"No." you can hear the pain in his voice. He doesn't want to see her. He wouldn't know what to say. She confess his love for him(So he has heard) but sadly he doesn't remember it.

"She's waiting for you.."

"Don't you think I know that?" He screamed. "Hinata is in the goddamn hospital because of me, Sakura! What do I say?" he continued. "That I'm sorry!"

"Just go. You are the only thing she cares about! Every time we go over there, she asks for you. Stop being such a asshole and go."

"You just don't understand, Sakura. You don't understand"

"Understand? What?"

"That Hinata is the world to me now. Nothing else matters to me. I'm just backing off."

Sakura punched him in the stomach, he falls to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" He screeched

"Because you're behaving like a asshole." She then gave him a kick in head.

"STOP!"

"Not until you agree to go to the hospital!"

**Two Hours Later**

"OK,OK! I GIVE IN. STOP!" By this time she was ticking him.

"Come on, let go!"  
"Yeah!" Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura replied by giving him a kick where the sun don't shine.

"Ohhh. Myy! GODD! That hurt."

"It is supposed to." Sakura said laughing.

"What should I tell her?" Naruto got up now, being extremely nervous and serious.

"How you feel."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of, course." She said while pushing him out the door.

"Alright. I'm going."

"I'm gonna be there in a little while… just to give you two little alone time."

Hearing that Naruto got nervous. Hinata, sweet nice Hinata, risk her life just for him. Honestly, he does like Hinata. In fact he has dreams about her every night. But never he would imagine that she loves him. People tell him he looked shocked and when he thought she was dead, screamed out her name, tell turn into six tails, seven and eight. After that he only remembers how she was hurt, badly. He was going to rush to her side until Sakura told him that she loves him, ever since they were young. Yeah, he saw naked and she thought Naruto was going after "One Thing." But like Saukue and Sakura, Hinata was one of the most important people in life. She was right there, everyday, influencing him, telling him to never give up. She was even the first one to say, "I know you can do it Naruto! You are a great ninja! Believe it!"

**At the hospital **

"Miss?" The nurse said.

Hinata turned her head. "Yeah?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Hinata shot up. "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto." She said smiling.

"Yay! He's here! He's here!" She said as she started to clap her hands and scream.

"Shush! He's coming!" The nurse whispered.

Hinata immediately calmed herself down as her prince walked though the door.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"As you can see, my right leg is broken, I got a minor concussion and I almost lost my life. I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"With that being said, We need to talk." He said as he quietly shut the door behind them.

"Talk about what?" Hinata was trying to act clueless.

"Our feelings."

"Ok."

"Hinata, how much do you love me?"

"A lot. I even got proof." She then pointed to her injuries.

"How long?"

"I honestly don't remember. I think about after three weeks after we first meet. "

'Three weeks! After she met me?' Naruto thought in his mind. 'So fast!'

"You are my influence! I want to be just like you! Perfect in every way!"

Naruto, now soaking it all up said," I'm not that amazing."

She shot up. "Of course you are!"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think about me? Dream about me?" He whispered in her ears.

"All the time. Every single minute of every day. Even when you were away."

"I love you."

"What?" 'Did I just hear that or this is my imagination?'

"I love you."

"But I thought you liked….."

"Hinata, I got over Sakura the two years I was away. And when I came back, I started to have dreams, fantasies about… you. Every single night it was me and getting married or our honeymoon. Our kids or the beautiful life I spent with you before we both die….."

"What are the fantasies?"

He said this with a devious smile. "You honestly don't wanna know."

"Oh. I wanna know."

"When you leg is healed, you will get to know." He flashed that smile again.

"So how can you show me how much you love me?" Hinata said, blushing.

"With this…."

He went closer.

"With what?" Hinata face was tomato red at that moment.

"Just wait!"

"OK."

As their lips met both Hinata and Naruto felt a spark running though them. Naruto knew

That Hinata right leg was broken but he lifted her right in air. To them nothing else matters. Hinata been waiting for this her life and now she is proud to say that Naruto U. is hers. All hers.

**Outside:**

"Pay up!" Sakura shouted.

"I never thought that they would go at it so early." Said the nurse.

"I DID! PAY UP!" She laughed.

The nurse then admitted defeat and payed up.

"Oh, got me some money!" she said while she was counting the countless yens.

**Back inside:**

After the long makeout session, Naruto told Hinata how he felt.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Live out your fantasies."

"In a hospital bed?"  
"Yeah!"

And they quickly picked up where they had stop.


End file.
